Race to the Top of the World/Gallery/2
Inside the wild whirlwind S2E4-5 Bump reports on the whirlwind.png|Oh, no! Blaze and his friends have been mysteriously carried away by a giant whirlwind! S2E4-5 Joe and Gus shocked.png S2E4-5 Jumbotron shows whirlwind at a forest.png|They're supposed to be racing to the top of the world... S2E4-5 Jumbotron shows whirlwind at a beach.png|But that whirlwind is carrying them... S2E4-5 Jumbotron shows whirlwind at the ocean.png|Straight to the bottom! S2E4-5 Bump is worried.png|How on earth are they gonna get out of this?! S2E4-5 Whirlwind speeds down a river.png S2E4-5 Whirlwind spinning away.png S2E4-5 Blaze stuck in the whirlwind.png S2E4-5 Blaze sees Zeg fly past.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Hang on".png S2E4-5 Blaze launches his tow hook.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Zeg.png S2E4-5 Blaze pulls Zeg in.png S2E4-5 Zeg thanks Blaze.png S2E4-5 Blaze hears Stripes.png S2E4-5 Help me find Stripes.png S2E4-5 Where's Stripes.png S2E4-5 Stripes is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Stripes.png S2E4-5 Stripes added to the lot.png S2E4-5 Blaze hears Starla.png S2E4-5 Help me find Starla.png S2E4-5 Where's Starla.png S2E4-5 Starla is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Starla.png S2E4-5 Starla added to the lot.png S2E4-5 One more friend to save.png S2E4-5 Where's Darington.png S2E4-5 Darington is over there.png S2E4-5 Blaze catches Darington.png S2E4-5 Darington added to the lot.png Off-map Keep on rolling! Crusher and the Kissing Bear S2E4-5 Sign says "Beware of the Kissing Bear".png Advice from the Great Sphinx S2E4-5 Desert landscape.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach the desert.png S2E4-5 Stripes does a spin roll in mid-air.png S2E4-5 Darington does a spin roll in mid-air.png S2E4-5 Blaze "We're in the desert".png S2E4-5 Blaze leads everyone through the desert.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach an Egyptian jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines go through the jump.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines jumping through the desert.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines see Egyptian structures.png S2E4-5 Ancient Egyptian statues and structures.png S2E4-5 Blaze "Last one through the desert's got a sandy tailpipe!".png|C'mon gang. Last one through the desert's got a sandy tailpipe! S2E4-5 Blaze jumps atop two beams.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines pass under a fallen column and beam.png S2E4-5 Stripes jumps on a pyramid.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines go through a loop-de-loop.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines reach a canyon.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines drive through canyon.png S2E4-5 Zeg and Darington come downhill.png S2E4-5 Darington mimics an announcer.png|Here comes Darington racing through the desert... S2E4-5 Darington passes a pyramid.png|...He zooms past the pyramid... S2E4-5 Darington passes an obelisk.png|...He swerves around the obelisk... S2E4-5 Darington passes the sphinx.png|...He races past the Sphinx. S2E4-5 Sphinx glowing.png|Hello, Sphinx. S2E4-5 Sphinx comes to life.png|“Well, hello to you, too!” S2E4-5 Darington shocked by the sphinx talking.png|AAAHHHH! SHE TALKED! S2E4-5 Monster Machines see the Great Sphinx.png|“Hoppin’ hubcaps!” S2E4-5 Great Sphinx standing tall.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "And who might you be".png S2E4-5 Blaze greeting the Great Sphinx.png S2E4-5 AJ "We're in a race".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx gives a warning.png S2E4-5 Zeg "Why that, Sphinx?".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "This desert is full of...".png S2E4-5 Sand traps up ahead.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines dodge balls of sand.png S2E4-5 Monster Machines retreat to the Great Sphinx.png S2E4-5 Stripes sees the first sand trap.png S2E4-5 Obelisks launching sand balls.png S2E4-5 Darington "How are we gonna get through the desert now?".png S2E4-5 Blaze asks the Great Sphinx for help.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "I do have something".png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx casting magic.png S2E4-5 Something being conjured up.png S2E4-5 Parts to build something.png S2E4-5 Great Sphinx "You can build something".png S2E4-5 Blaze thinking of the parts.png S2E4-5 What can we make with these.png S2E4-5 Blaze gets the handle and metal frame.png S2E4-5 Blaze attaches the metal frame to the handle.png S2E4-5 AJ puts the fabric on top.png S2E4-5 We made an umbrella.png S2E4-5 Let's try it.png S2E4-5 Blaze starts dodging sand balls.png S2E4-5 Blaze blocks another sand ball.png S2E4-5 Blaze blocks one more sand ball.png S2E4-5 Blaze made it past.png S2E4-5 Blaze throws the umbrella to Darington.png S2E4-5 Darington gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Darington blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Stripes gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Stripes blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Umbrella lassoed.png S2E4-5 Starla gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Sand ball flies toward Starla.png S2E4-5 Starla blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Zeg gets the umbrella.png S2E4-5 Sand balls launch toward Zeg.png S2E4-5 Zeg blocks the sand balls.png S2E4-5 Zeg "That fun".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines made it past the sand balls.png S2E4-5 AJ "We made it past".png|Alright! We made it past a sand trap! S2E4-5 Blaze "Let's keep moving".png S2E4-5 Monster Machines follow Blaze.png Balloon ride To return to the Race to the Top of the World episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 2 Episode Galleries